vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Aimee Bradley
Aimee Bradley was a recurring character in the second season of ''The Vampire Diaries''. She was a good friend of Sarah's and was romantically interested in Matt Donovan. She was killed by Katherine Pierce at the Masquerade Ball. Early History Unknown. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two Aimee expressed her interest in Matt at Tyler's Party, but left when Caroline got jealous and compelled her to go flirt with somebody else. Later in the night, Aimee and Tyler went to the old Lockwood estate and made out but Aimee admitted she liked Matt and left. At the Mystic Grill, she started speaking to Matt again, but was forced to leave again when Caroline told her to back off. Later at the Grill, Aimee was hanging out with her friend Sarah who displayed interests in Jeremy Gilbert. Aimee warned Sarah against it. She, Sarah and Jeremy accepted Tyler's invitation to hang out at his house. They partied, drank and had fun, but when Tyler showed them the moonstone, the girls decided to mess around and take it from him, but when Tyler struggled with Sarah to get the moonstone back, he accidentally threw her down the stairs. Aimee and Jeremy panicked, but Sarah turned out okay. At the Masquerade Ball, Aimee once again partied with Sarah, Tyler, and this time Matt. Aimee found Stefan and Katherine who she thought was Elena. Aimee complimented "Elena's" dress, and Katherine offered to fix Aimee's necklace. However, Katherine used Aimee to make her point to Stefan and paralyzed Aimee from behind, and then killed her by breaking her spine, leaving Aimee's body in Stefan's arms. Damon later hid the body. In the next episode, missing poster signs of her are seen plastered around school. Her body has never been found. Personality Not much was known about Aimee's personality. However, there were times when she was a flirt. Aimee also tended to like partying and had a playful nature. Aimee also had a crush on Matt and tended to show evidence of her flirty behavior with him. Appearances Season Two * Bad Moon Rising * Kill or Be Killed * Masquerade (Death) * Rose (Picture) Name *'Aimee' is a French name, means "beloved". *'Bradley' is an English surname derived from a place meaning "broad wood" or "broad clearing" in Old English. Trivia *Kevin Williamson revealed in the commentary for Masquerade that Aimee, as well as her friend Sarah, only existed to be killed. *Aimee and Sarah were killed directly and indirectly by Katherine in the same episode. **Aimee was killed, with the purpose of forcing Stefan to reveal the location of the moonstone. **Sarah was killed, for the purpose of activating the werewolf gene in Tyler. **She and Sarah died the same night, by supernatural creatures. *With confirmation that human souls are found in the dimensions, Aimee either went to The Bright World or Hell. Gallery Aimee Bradley.png Aimeecarolinematt.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-07-03h21m21s217.png Katkilllaimee.jpg AimeeMissingPoster.jpg Screenshot_1052.jpg Screenshot 1132.jpg Screenshot_1139.jpg Screenshot_1157.jpg Screenshot_1208.jpg Screenshot_1211.jpg Screenshot_1212.jpg Screenshot_1213.jpg References See also fr:Aimee Bradley Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters